1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for attaching a part, more specifically to a method and an apparatus for attaching a part capable of attaching the part to a fixing member without transmitting vibrations to the part, a light scanning apparatus using the method and apparatus for attaching the part, and an image forming apparatus using the light scanning apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, it has been known that an image forming apparatus using electronic photograph process such as a laser printer, a digital photocopier or the like includes a light scanning apparatus for radiating laser or the like on a sensitive drum and scanning thereon. In such an image forming apparatus, vibrations generated by a driving source, driving gears, driving belts or the like are transmitted to the light scanning apparatus, hence the light scanning apparatus vibrates during scanning a beam to a photoconductor drum to generate linear uneven shading or a banding on an image formed on a recording paper or transfer paper, as a result, there is a problem that quality of the image drops.
Therefore, conventionally, there has been proposed a optical scanning apparatus in which a base member having a high rigidity is mounted on a structural member constituting a portion of a body of a recording device, housings for holding optical parts are mounted on the base member, thereby an affection by a lower rigidity of the structural member or vibrations based on the lower rigidity is adapted to eliminate (for reference, see Japanese Patent No. 3216261).
However, in the art disclosed in the above-mentioned patent, the base member and the housings resonate when there natural frequencies accord, there is a problem that the optical part vibrates greatly, actually, the banding or the like occurs, therefore the image quality deteriorates.
In addition, to increase the rigidity of the base member if a mass of the base member is increased, there is a problem that a flexure occurs in the structural member and an optical axis of an optical system deviates from the photoconductive drum.